


"You're the Dishonorable Mention"

by kermitsewerslide



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitsewerslide/pseuds/kermitsewerslide
Summary: Awsten and Kyle have some relationship problems, and Kyle chooses to express his emotions in an unusual way.
Kudos: 2





	"You're the Dishonorable Mention"

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t as bad as I was planning on making it so that’s good I guess. As far as I know, there are no grammar or spelling errors but the rest of it isn’t great. (update: my mom got really mad [understandably] when she found out about the podcast, but I still would like it if they read mine. Anyways, Travis, Awsten, if you’re reading this, my mom said you’re “very charming and charismatic” and she can “see why i’d be entertained” as she was telling me that she was putting explicit filters on my Spotify, which ended up taking away some of the songs that kind of saved my life so. that’s fun :') )

_(I would just like to apologize in advance. I am so fucking sorry. I hope you realize this is a complete joke_. _)_

“Good morning!” Kyle ran up behind his boyfriend and tugged on his backpack, startling him.

Awsten whipped his head around as a wide grin spread across his face. “Hey!” Awsten responded enthusiastically. He carefully grabbed something out from the side of his backpack. “I brought you coffee.”

“Oh, thank God,” said Kyle. “I stayed up all night finishing that huge presentation for Way’s class.”

“FUCK, I forgot about-“ Awsten was cut off by the bell. “Shit, I guess I’ll just have to write it in Quinn. There goes my napping period.”

Kyle reached for Awsten’s hand as they walked to their lockers, fingers interlacing naturally. “It’s okay, you can work on it at lunch, too. We’re only in eighth grade anyways, it won’t count for too much.”

Awsten shrugged. “I guess.” He caught Kyle looking into his eyes and studying his soft smile. It brought him a strange sense of comfort.

Suddenly, a big, bulky guy shoved his way right between the lovers, forcing their hands apart. “Move it, fags,” he said.

The two boys got comments like that all the time. They were both out at home, so they had some sort of safe space, but everywhere else was risky. Kyle was okay with it; he loved Awsten and was comfortable with his identity. Awsten, on the other hand, hated the way people treated him, but wasn’t quite the type to stand up for himself. He quivered a bit every time he was called a faggot, and it really pissed him off when kids used gay as an insult. His best friend was even bullied and called a dyke so much that she had to switch schools. Long story short, Awsten’s school was not a good environment for kids like him.

“Awsten?” Kyle asked. “You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah,” Awsten muttered. He was quiet for the rest of the walk to first period.

Kyle was watching the time and waiting for the lunch bell in fourth period. _Five more minutes_. He felt a little bad for zoning out in that class; he loved English and Mr. Urie was his favorite. Sometimes he’d show Mr. Urie the poems he wrote at home, and he always seemed impressed.

“Mr. Fletchers, class isn’t over yet.”

Kyle’s head shot up and his face burned red in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he murmured softly.

 _Two more minutes_. Papers were starting to shuffle as students attempted to quietly zip their pencil cases. “Hey, not yet guys. Just let me finish-” Mr. Urie was in the middle of his sentence when the bell rang. “Never mind then, have a nice weekend! See you guys on Monday.”

Kyle swiftly pulled out his chair and darted out of his desk at the back of the classroom. Everybody knew that the back was the best; you could go through class without being noticed. Kyle wasn’t a particularly shy kid, but he only liked to be his energetic self around his friends.

Awsten was already with the rest of the guys when his boyfriend arrived at the table. He actually felt like he had a decent amount of friends: Otto, Geoff, Travis and Jawn. They were perfectly fine with Kyle and Awsten’s relationship; the only comments they ever really got were Jawn telling them to get a room. Awsten was hoping that the group would be as okay with what he was about to do as they were with the rest of the situation.

“Hey, Kyle,” said Otto.

“Hi,” Kyle responded, sliding into his normal spot at the table right next to Awsten. He dropped his head onto Awsten’s shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest. He felt nice and cozy between the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s oversized hoodie and the warmth of Awsten’s gentle embrace. He was feeling a little gushy, so he gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the nose.

Awsten stifled a giggle. He really enjoyed these small moments with Kyle, but he tried his best to surprise the emotion rising in his heart. He knew what he had to do.

“Bae, let’s go somewhere a little more… private,” Awsten whispered into Kyle’s ear.

Kyle’s stomach dropped. _What the fuck, Awsten, do you really think now is a good time?_ He didn’t get the chance to question before Awsten took his hand and pulled him towards the bathrooms.

“Wait- where are you- what-” Travis stuttered. The boys just kept walking, trying to ignore the glares of disgust and mocking snickers from their peers.

They got to the bathroom and locked themselves in the big stall at the end. Kyle leaned in for a kiss, but Awsten jerked his head back abruptly. “What the hell?” Kyle was incredibly confused.

“That’s not why we’re here. I need to talk to you.” Awsten’s chest was fluttering with nerves.

“Okay…” Kyle trailed off. He gave his boyfriend a look of suspicion.

 _Just say it_ , Awsten thought. _Rip off the Band-Aid_. He took a deep breath in.

“I think we should break up.”

Kyle’s jaw dropped. It felt like all of his organs stopped working at once. “What? W-why?” His eyes began to fill with hot, stinging tears. “

It has nothing to do with you, I swear. You know how much I love you.”

Kyle could not believe he just heard Awsten use The L-Word during a breakup. “Then what’s the deal?”

Awsten sighed. “I just can’t take it. All the harassment. It’s really been messing me up, okay?”

“Awh, Awssie.” Kyle felt his heart break more with each passing second. “We can fix that. We can figure it out. You don’t have to give up like this, love.”

“Babe, I’ve made my decision, and I’m sticking with it. You know I’m bi, so maybe I’ll just date girls from now on.”

“Bullshit. That is such bullshit.” Kyle’s sadness was beginning to turn into anger. “How many times have you gone off on somebody for telling you to pick a side? You don’t just get to fucking change your mind like that when it gets hard.”

“Listen, I’m sorry! I don’t want to hurt you, but this is something I feel like I need to do for myself.”

“Whatever. Fuck you. You’re just scared.”

As Kyle stormed away, Awsten slid down to sit on the floor and started crying. He was in physical pain as he tried to quiet down so nobody would hear him. Then the bell rang. _Goddammit_. Awsten panicked as he quickly got off the floor, splashed his face with cold water and made his way to fifth period.

Geoff approached Kyle’s desk with a smirk in their last class of the day. “Did you have some fun with Awsten at lunch? You guys were in there for a while.”

“He broke up with me.” Kyle responded bluntly.

“What? Why?” Geoff asked. “I thought you guys were doing great.”

“Yeah, me too. He’s just a pussy. He was scared of how people were treating him, and it was almost like he was blaming me for it.”

Geoff thought about the right thing to say, but couldn’t come up with anything before Ms. Williams told him to take a seat. “I’m sorry, Kyle,” was the best he could offer.

When Kyle got home, he went straight to his room. He didn’t even try to start his homework. He just ripped a piece of paper out of one of his notebooks and started writing. He had no clue where this was going, but the words were flowing thoughtlessly out of his pen.

After writing for about an hour, Kyle glanced over at his guitar sitting in the corner of his room. He wasn’t very good, but he liked to strum the chords to some of his favorite songs. At that moment, he was struck with what he thought was a genius idea. He quickly scribbled “City Street Serenade” at the top of his paper and got to work.

It was around midnight when Awsten woke up to a loud noise coming from his window. Groggy, he turned on a lamp and squinted his eyes to see what was going on.

_Thud._

_Oh, dear lord,_ Awsten thought. He stood up and walked over to his window. Standing outside the house was Kyle, throwing rocks, holding a guitar and motioning for Awsten to open the window.

“Kyle, what the fu-” Awsten was interrupted by his now-ex scraping a pick up one of the strings of his guitar. The sound was horrible.

 _Holy shit, he wrote a song,_ thought Awsten. He didn’t have anything better to do in the middle of the night, so he decided to listen. It was really the least he could do; after all, he kind of broke the poor kid’s heart.

Kyle felt his voice wavering as he began his song.

_“I knew it was a lie._

_You're the dishonorable mention, second place, the VD of my heart_

_And I'm a train wreck wrapped in memories of the person I used to be_

_But my passion will never be second best, the stars will guide me to my dreams_

_Your lies are like a lighter, they burn just like a fire that burns through my heart_

_Now walking on your dresser, the faded tattoos and the thoughts of you fade in my mind_

_Call me a fool, yeah, sure, but when I can't be at your door the memories are dead to me_

_Listen to our favorite stage by playing songs_

_We make out on your back porch before I leave_

_My feelings are hurt, my feelings are hurt_

_Shuddered in the darkness and the silence_

_I think about the memories and I can't remember anymore_

_I doubt you even stood outside my house when I wasn't there_

_Mid to Late December, but you cannot remember_

_You cannot remember_

_Every mile that we put on my dad's car, when we were making out._

_I've been walking on your dresser, what seems like forever, anymore.”_

Kyle thought that Awsten must be feeling pretty guilty after that emotional, heart-felt song that he just had sung to him through his window. In reality, the lyrics barely made any sense at all and just left Awsten feeling kind of glad that he broke up with Kyle.

Awsten just stared as Kyle walked away without another word. _That has to be the weirdest shit that has ever happened to me_ , he thought. He decided to go back to bed, and he hoped to God that he was just in the middle of a nightmare that he’d wake up from the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> (I swear to God I’m out of 8th grade, I just thought it would be funny) (also, i’m bi, so don’t be offended by my use of f*g and d*ke, as i have been called both :') ).


End file.
